Fresh Diamonds and Prince of Knights
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: When James gets into another fight, his mother sends him to live with his Uncle and family for the summer to keep him out of trouble. But as he learns the family are not as tight knit as they appear and accidents happen, he realises what family really means. And what happens when he finds himself falling for their family friend? AU/Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Rated M - later chapters


**Hey, so I got this idea pretty obviously from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air and because I love the show, and BTR, I thought I'd give it a go. Please let me know what you think! ~hereiamdestroya**

It wasn't that James wasn't excited to be going to Bel Air and spending the entire summer in a nice big house, enjoying himself. It was more the fact that this wasn't his choice. He'd gotten into one tiny fight – ok, one of many – and his mother was sending him to stay with her brother and his family, to 'keep him out of trouble' as she put it.

The entire plane ride from Philadelphia to California had been an experience but he had managed to arrive in the state by sunset and now as he was taking a cab up into the hills, he thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He'd had a little contact with his Uncle and his family but staying in their house, he knew he would completely feel like a guest.

His Uncle Adam had moved out to the West when he was young, after studying Law and had eventually set up home here. He'd married his boss who was a stunning brunette named Summer and they'd had three children together – the eldest girl was twenty five, named Madison, the middle child, a boy now twenty – the same age as James – named Logan, and another girl who was now seventeen, named Clary. But James hadn't seen them for years.

Whatever, he thought as the cab pulled up to the biggest gated white house he had ever seen. James paid the driver and lugged his cases out of the boot before looking up at his new home. It looked like a palace.

He grabbed the scrap of paper his mother had given him out of his pocket and typed the number into his phone, wanting to make sure he'd gotten the right address.

"Hey." A friendly voice said and before James could turn around a young guy around his age with a growing mop of blonde hair and the warmest green eyes he'd ever seen smiled at him. "You must be the cousin…James?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm Kendall, erm, a friend of Logan's – well the family really. Nice to meet you." He smiled wide before pressing a six digit code into the gate's control and stepping back to watch it open. "Do you need a hand?" His eyes flickered down to the three bursting suitcases James had bought.

If Kendall had have noticed the bruising under James' eye and the cut of his lip – a result of the latest fight – he didn't say anything, just smiled and hauled up a case through the gateway and along the drive, waiting for James to follow him.

James followed Kendall inside the house and they were welcomed by the sharpest looking guy in a penguin suit, with dark black hair. He smiled amicably.

"Hey Geoffrey, how's it goin' man?" Kendall asked the man friendly.

"Swell, thank you, master Kendall. And yourself?" The man replied.

"Very good thanks." Kendall smiled and paced into a room off to the left leaving James standing awkwardly.

"Hello sir, shall I take your bags out to the summer house for you?" spoke with a regal English accent. James couldn't believe they had an actual butler. He felt like he was in a film.

"Sure…thank you…" James didn't know what to call him at all. Was he allowed to call him Geoffrey?

"Geoffrey. Pleasure, sir". The man started to carry the bags down the hallway and out of sight so James trailed in the direction Kendall had gone. He walked into a large living room, with a grand stair case to the right and straight ahead through the open space a big kitchen. There was a breakfast table in front of floor to ceiling windows that showed a garden area and a way to get through to what looked like sets of garages.

Kendall had pulled up a seat at the table next to two brunettes. One young guy and a smaller teenage girl and before they even turned around James knew they must have been Logan and Clary, his cousins.

God, this was weird. He hoped they were cool. They both smiled widely and called a greeting before coming over to him and embracing him in hugs.

"Dude, it's been so long since we've seen you. You got really tall." Logan exclaimed, looking up at his cousin. His brown eyes were the exact same shade as his sister's. Clary was tiny compared to the two men but she held their attention like it was her birth right. She smiled kindly, looking over the man she barely remembered from when she was young.

"It's so great that you're here." She told him, gently touching his shoulder.

"Thanks…" James smiled. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable but he definitely didn't know what to do.

"We thought your flight was later – mum and dad are still at work…" Clary told him. "Would you like something to drink James?" She asked, pacing to the fridge. Although she was slight, she wore the baggiest grey jumper over her skinny jeans. Her brown hair was long and straight and fell easily into place down her back.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied when she offered orange juice.

"You've met Kendall, I see." Logan grinned at James, as he motioned him to take a seat next to the blonde. "This guy's like my brother."

James just smiled and nodded. Kendall was biting on an apple he'd stolen from the fruit bowl, looking over the Diamond's cousin. They all shared the same colour hair but facially, the siblings looked a little different to the guy. Kendall was fascinated in genetics actually, and always tried to look for physicality's of people in their family members. Maybe it was because he only had one family member to try and see himself in.

"Here you go…" Clary rested a huge glass of drink in front of him and he drank it happily. All he wanted to do was relax but he still felt kind of on edge. They had music playing so it wasn't entirely awkward – some rock band – and Clary nodded her head to the tune as she searched for something in the fridge. The girl pulled out a chocolate cake that looked amazing and brought it over to the table.

"I made this earlier – you like chocolate right? Please don't tell me you're allergic!" She giggled. James already thought she was the sweetest thing. The last time he'd seen her she could only have been about 6 or 7 and she had been very shy, unlike her sister.

"I am very happily not allergic." He smiled and she started cutting the cake. She handed out slices to everyone and took a seat up on the kitchen counter.

"Clary, this looks incredible!" Kendall grinned, taking a mouthful of it and pretending to cry with happiness which made all of them laugh.

"God, Clary. You really need to stop eating that stuff. You know it makes you fat." James looked up to see a slim, tanned brunette stand at the beginning of the kitchen, her arms folded. She had fierce brown eyes and had none of the charming kindness in them that her siblings had.

"I eat chocolate all the time and it's not made me fat." James said straight off the bat without thinking. Maybe he was used to saying something or to starting a fight, but the way Clary's smile dropped at the arrival of Madison was unquestionable. "I think a girl can eat whatever she wants." James smiled harshly before he stood up.

"James…cousin. How nice of you to turn up. I didn't think Dad was being serious when he said he was letting you stay with us but it seems he was…" Madison came closer to him and air kissed him with no hint of family love but James didn't care. He remembered how Madison was as a child. She was a bully, really and always wanted attention. He guess he thought she would have changed by now.

"Nice to see you again, Maddie." James said.

"Aw nobody calls me Maddie anymore, James. I'm an adult. I have a job. Everyone calls me Madison." She told him, feigning a smile. James followed suit. "Clary, I want my leather pants back right now. You borrowed those ages ago and I need them."

"You don't even wear them anymore?" Clary had put the plate down by now. "You said I could have them, Madison".

"Well, I changed my mind. I want them now. Come on…" Maddison clicked her fingers at her sister and James saw Clary bite her lip but eventually follow the taller brunette woman up the stairs.

Logan smiled awkwardly. He hated how Maddison acted but it had become so normal in their house now it hardly reached him. And their dad did not notice at all. Maddison was his little princess and in his eyes, she could do no wrong. He wouldn't say the three siblings had the healthiest of relationships with Maddison, but Logan and Clary got on very well. They were friends.

"She is such a bitch." Kendall said with total annoyance in his tone.

"Yup" was all Logan said. His friend never could bite his tongue, but Logan didn't care. He was only saying the truth. James however raised his eyebrows but smirked, happy that the blonde was on the same wavelength as him.

"Logan! Clarissa! Anyone home? Maddison!" James recognised his Aunt's voice as it carried along the hallway and into the kitchen as she came into view. She looked no different to how he remembered her. She was done up to the nines, in her late forties but still incredibly beautiful. Her brunette curls were sleek and her pinstripe trouser suit was tailored to perfection. "We need to go and pick up Ja-"

As soon as Summer Diamond saw her nephew, she smiled widely and embraced him in a tight hug. "James! What are you doing here? I thought your flight wasn't until later tonight. Oh my god." She mumbled loudly into his chest before reeling back and looking the man up and down. "What a fine young man you've grown into, would you look at you! Oh my god, you look just like your mum!" She grinned.

James guessed he did look a little different now. He had lost any extra weight he once carried as a young kid and was now lean and muscular, taller, with his hair just long enough to sweep back.

"Mrs D, give the guy a break!" Kendall laughed from his seat but Summer just poked her tongue out at the blonde and laughed.

"Hey hey blondie, my little nephew is all grown up and I'm so happy to see him. He's just your type too!" The woman laughed and James simply looked over to the blond who rolled his eyes and laughed too. So Kendall was gay. James wasn't exactly surprised but that was cool. James knew he was bisexual since his early teens but it wasn't something he shared openly exactly, it was just that nobody ever really asked him about it. It was kind of known, but his mother hadn't wanted to chat about it all, so he'd never really spoken in detail of who or what he was attracted to. But, if somebody had asked what James thought of this blonde guy, he would have no trouble saying he thought he was the hottest, most beautiful man he'd ever met.

The brunette woman looked up at the young man in front of her again and held a hand up to his cheek, her lips wide with smiling. "Wait until your Uncle comes home! He's hardly going to recognise you...I know why your mum wanted you to come stay with us, James and I just want to let you know you're going to have a good summer, ok. I think this is the best thing for you".


End file.
